Ice and Nature
by AnimalLove1
Summary: Flora, Musa, and Helia get caputured by the trix. Then the winx club come to rescue. Little sextual at some parts. Please read. first story. PM or review please.


Love is danger I am going to write this a little differently than the show.

I am still new at this so give me a review if u want me to get better. Send a PM or regular message. It's open to all. I don't really care if u doesn't have a member ship or not.

Helia's Pov. I was walking around red fountain when I saw a monster attacking the school. But then I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. A girl with honey brown hair, forest green eyes, and wearing pink and getting spit on and ate whole by the monster. I had to do something quick. So I got the monsters attention and got eaten. Floras Pov. It was so dark I couldn't see at all. Natures Light! A tiny sparkle flew up and showed the beasts stomach. I tried standing up, but I fell right back down. My leg hurt a lot too. I think I broke my leg. Oh man, Then I heard someone yelling and then I saw him, Helia. Helia? Yes Flora? What on earth r u doing here? Helping u get out of here. Oh, Ok. But how? On my way here I grabbed a sward on the way here. All I have to do is this he said as he sliced open the belly. Helia: R u coming? I can't, I think my leg is broken. So Helia grabbed me and carried me bridal style out of the monster. I looked away so he couldn't see me blushing. Helia's Pov: She is so shy. She looks kind of cute when she is blushing. Wait am I crushing on Flora? Floras Pov. A second later the monster had vanished. Then all the girls came running over saying that they were so worried and hugging me then noticed that I wasn't even standing up. What happened asked Bloom? I broke my leg. Oh My God r u ok yelled Bloom. Fine guys, just a little dizzy. Then all went black. Helia's Pov: I felt her grip around my neck loosen and when I looked down her eyes were closed and she was getting pale. Help. Get the nurse. A second later nurse Ofelia was there with a stretcher. Put her on here gently Helia. So I did. N. Ofelia cast a spell and told us that she had breathed in too much toxin from the monsters belly and needs 11 cures. Each of u will have to get one. Helia, yours is love potion since u like Flora. What I d...don't love her. Really? Ok maybe a little bit as he started to blush. Boys her is what u have to find and girls they r all on your home planets and on Linphea. Hurry she only has 10 days. (Day one ends).

Chapter 2. Rescue Mission day 2 Zenith Bloom: Ok first we have to find techno-love. Help her blood flow like it is supposed to. Next is nature's music, gives the heart a steady beat. Then we have Crystal water, to help her keep her memory. Then we need Sunny day, to help her stay warm and not freeze (If she doesn't have this then her body will freeze to death.) Last one is dragon's heart, help give her energy. Then the boys need to collect herbs. Here is a list except for Helia. The only thing you will need to do is give her a tear of love then a kiss from u to wake her u and heal her completely. Ok off we go to Zenith. On Zenith/ Ok so I have to go find an herb that looks like a computer to help Tecna's spell stronger. Oh I know where to find those go 4 miles from here and u will get a bunch of them. OK. I'll go with Timmy. Let's split up Tecna, Bloom, Musa, Helia, and Riven in this group and Me, Nabu, Layla, Stella, Sky, and Brandon in this group. Meet here when u r done. Ok? Ok said everyone else. At the temple 10 min. later. Ok it says to open this door u must solve this puzzle in less than 30 seconds. What is 566,696,446/3.14=? What? Said Bloom. Only people from zenith know this in such short notice. It is 1.804766e+8. Temple said: Correct. U may enter, as the doors opened up to reveal a gem that was purple. Only people with pure hearts and willing to die may touch the gem. I'll go said Helia. R u sure asked Tecna. I am sure said Helia as he reached for the purple gem. He picked it up and waited to see what would happen. Nothing, all was quiet. Ok Helia put the gem in this bag as Musa made a special pink bag that no one but Helia could touch. Let's go already said Riven. Fine honey said Musa. At the ship what took u so long, asked Layla? We thought u were all dead said Sky. Let's just go before a fight breaks out said Tecna. Ok. Bloom: next stop, the Harmonic Nebula. Hope U Liked This Chapter. REVIEW!

Chapter 3 Harmonic Nebula and Tides day 3. The temple should be right here. When they landed all they say was a cave. Let's try in here said Musa. When they got to the end there was a red door with black music notes on it. Temple speaking: to enter solve this riddle. "What instrument can't be seen or touched but can be heard? Umm what does that mean asked Stella? I am not sure said Musa. Instrument that u can't touch… can't see but can be heard. Umm oh I got it, it's your voice. Correct u may enter. Inside there was a red ruby music note. Helia grabbed it and put it in the bag. Now all we need is the musical flower said Helia. Actually I already got it said Riven. It was right were we landed the space craft. Where do we land Layla?All I see is water said Timmy. Right there next to the castle. Ok. Landed: ok so it says that it is in an underwater dome. Ok then let's go said Layla. She said a spell to let them breath underwater for a half an hour. Let's hurry guys said Helia as he jumped in. Wait can't I at least change said Stella. No we don't have time. I'll do a spell to dry your clothes later said Bloom. So everyone dove in. Under water Helia and Layla had already reached the bottom and were looking for the dome. The something black came out and grabbed Helia's leg and dragged him into a cave. Oh no everyone yelled. Don't panic. Brandon, Sky, Stella, and Musa go into the cave and get Helia. Me, Nabu, Riven, and Bloom will stay here and try to get the dome open. Ok let's go get Helia said Sky. Dome: To open me up u need to have a key made of morfix and a heated key to fight in the whole. Ok ere I go, a min later she had a key and Bloom was putting fire in it. They put the key in and got a ball of crystal clear water. Wait we can't touch it said Layla. Then she started to make two morfix hands and went up to the surface. The others followed her.

Where is that thing and Helia said Stella. We don't have much time. Then they spotted Helia curled up by the snake/eel looking thing. He was not moving at all and his mouth was gaged. That's strange how an eel looking thing can't tie a gag around his mouth. Then Icy came out of no were and started to blast ice spears at us. Really the last thing we need is u said Stella. Let's do this. sun and Music convergence. I'll be back you stupid pixies. Don't u think she gave up to easily said Brandon? Who cares said Stella. Just grab Helia and let's go. They grabbed Helia but the eel woke up and started to chase them. Blast them or something yelled Sky. Ok Solar Strike, Base Boom yelled Stella and Musa. The eel went out. Nice work girls. At the last min of air they arrived on the surface. They dragged Helia onto shore while Bloom did the dry it spells on their clothes. Layla: We got the ball and it is in this blue bag as she showed it to everyone. Let's put it in the box. Wait we still need to wake up Helia. Oh right I made a potion while u were still down there. Flora taught me this said Bloom. Oh and we got the water plant she said. She untied Helia's gag and gave him the potion and he woke up instantly. Ewe, what was that said Helia. Medicine, now let's go to Solaria said Stella. Wait I am still tied up. So they untied his hands and feet and went off to Solaria. Hope u liked this chapter. Review.

Chapter 4 Solaria and Sparks Day 4 n 5 On Solaria, It should be here some were said Tecna. Found it yelled Layla. It was under a rock or should I say bolder. It says to move this bolder or tower, give it your power. Um ok said Stella, solar streak she yelled. A long light went from her fingertip and went into the rock. She did a levitation spell and the rock floated in the air. When they went down the hall they came to the doors that had a key hole shaped like a Scepter. My scepter is the key said Stella. She placed it in and the door opened to a blinding light and in the middle was a bright ball like the sun but smaller. Helia grabbed it and put it in a box quickly. Hey I found the flower. It was a bright yellow glowing flower that he had. He placed it in the bag. Now to Sparks said Bloom happily. (Sparks is unfrozen in this story.) In Sparks, the fire is supposed to be in a tree that is marked with a mark of flames. Hey it is getting warm over here said Musa. Hey look behind u Musa, the tree. To open u need the Sparks power. Fill the flame up. Ok said Bloom. A min later they got the gem and the flower and were heading back to Alphea.

Chapter 5 Kidnaped day 6-9

They got back to Alphea at 11:00 pm at night and saw Alphea. Much of it was damaged. Parts of the school was crumbled or fallen off and some fairies were wounded. Others were unconscious. They went to ran to were Mrs. F. was standing. Layla: What happened Mrs. Faragonda? We were attacked by the Trix, They took Flora. What? Everyone yelled. Try to find her Winx Tecna. Ok, but it will take a while since her Winx levels r low.

Day 8

The next morning everyone woke up to a beeping sound. I found her; she is on tides where the eel was. "Complete silence." Then let's go said Helia. Ok everyone on the ship. But it will take over a day to get ready and go back to tides said Timmy. Then hurry up and get ready to go said Helia. With Flora

Icy: Just 2 more days and she will be dead. Darcy: But why do we want her dead. Because when she wakes up she will have lost her memory and we can tell her that she is a witch and use her to take over the world said Icy Trix: Hahaha (evil laugh.)

Winx Club 1 day left (last day)

Ok we r almost there, just 5 min until landing. Hold on tight. (They went down) Near the lake, Ok I will make it so that the underwater spell last for 2 hours lets go as they all dove in. When they got to the entrance they realized that there was air there. Let's go in said Bloom. They went inside and saw Icy, Darcy, and Stormy on 3 thrones and Flora tied and gaged in a long dome on a platform. Let's go as they stepped out from the shadows. We were wandering if u were coming said Icy. Fire arrow yelled Bloom Icy dogged it. Icy: pathetic Bloom. Helia go Free Flora yelled Bloom. Right said Helia he grabbed the bag of spells and ran for Flora. Then the eel came out. Helia got a sward out, and his laser strings. (Both fights lasted for over 2 hours) Finally he tied up the eel and sliced it in half. The girls and the rest of the specialist defeated the Trix too. Helia opened the dome with only 1 min. left. He combined everything, including a tear and put it in Flora (threw it at her but didn't hurt her.) But she didn't wake up. Then her eyes fluttered open and looked at everyone. Hello, who r u? All of them were shocked. Oh man the memory spell wasn't in the bag said Helia. Helia: Please Flora, u have to remember us, your friends. Nope sorry sweetie said Flora. Then Helia leaned in and kissed her. Then she started to remember everything. They broke the kiss. Guys, where am I? She's back, yes yelled Stella! They went back to Alphea. Helia: Flora can I take to u? Um… sure said Flora.

Helia: I know we just met but I want to be by your side forever. What I am trying to say is will u be my girlfriend? Oh Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend said Flora. How about a date this Weekend said Helia. Ok said Flora.

Chapter 6 the Date

Flora's Pov.

Do I look ok Stella? Perfect. Stella helped her pick out the dress, shoes and did her makeup. She left her hair down.

Flora was wearing a Green trim on top and bottom and pink in the middle knee length dress. A green head band with a blood red rose on the side, matching earrings too. Then there was a knock. I'll get it said Bloom as she opened the door and Helia came inside cringing a bundle of red, pink, and white roses for Flora. Then Flora came out and saw Helia, he looks handsome in his dress clothes. Helia was wearing a black tux and black pants.

Helia's Pov.

She looks so beautiful.

No Pov.

Helia: Ready to go? Sure said Flora as he handed her the roses. There wonderful I'm going to go put these in water first. She left, the girls came in. Ok if u hurt her tonight I am going to pound the fudge outa u, got it said Musa? Got it said Helia. Flora came back, let's go. They rode for about 10 minutes till they came to the lake. Put this on as he handed Flora a blind fold, uh ok said Flora. They walked for a few min. until they stopped. Take off your blind fold. Oh Helia, it's beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and there was a table full of food facing the lake with the moons light reflecting off of it. Shall we eat Flora? Ok Flora said. They ate for a few minutes and went to the beach and talked for a few min. Helia? Yes Flora? Do u want to go swimming? Sure said Helia. Flora snapped her fingers and she was in a two piece bathing suit that was green with pink flowers. Helia took off his boxers and shirt and ran into the water Flora ran after him. They started to splash each other. They did that for a few hours, and then they went onto the beach and made out.

Chapter 7, 15 years later

Flora and Helia had been married for 9 years now. They had, had 3 kids. The first kid was a girl named Rose. The second one was also a girl and was named Flower. The last one was a boy; he was the youngest and was named Jacob. Rose was 3 years old, Flower was 2, and Jacob was 1 years old. They were Queen and King of Linphea and Nightly. (This story u can rule more than 2 kingdoms.)

Chapter 8: About the others

Bloom and Sky

Bloom and Sky were married and King and Queen of Sparks and Eraclion. They had one girl named Scarlet.

Stella and Brandon

Stella and Brandon, r the rulers of Solaria and have 2 kids. Older girl named Star and a younger boy named Max.

Layla and Nabu

Layla and Nabu r King and Queen of Tides and have a son named Carter.

Musa and Riven

Musa and Riven were getting married and were going to be Queen and King of the Harmonic Nebula. Musa was pregnant with a girl named Harmony.

Tecna and Timmy

Tecna and Timmy were just married and were also expecting a kid. If it was a girl they would name it Zoe and if it was a boy they would name it Austin.

So all them lived happily with their family. They still kept in touch and visited each other often.

Hoped u liked it. Review Please. Thanks reading.


End file.
